Fantasies in the Night
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: he was a monster, an almost perfect immortal being. And his race was under attack.Wounded and desperat to escape and find a way to help his kinsmen he crashed onto a terrace to apartment 303 in down town new york. being re written
1. Chapter 1

He loved the night.

Loved sitting on the rooftops of buildings, high above the streets and the clouds just watching over the beings below. Watching humans was one of his favorite past times. It was time consuming and entertaining to him. They puzzled him. Confused and amused and befuddled him. He liked watching them try to care for themselves, and their young and often compared his race and theirs to see who was better off.

So far his kind was winning.

They were the better hunters.

The better providers.

The betters in raising their young.

They felt no real need for violence. They _were_ more or less peaceful creatures despite the mystical blood of fabled demons and monsters pulsing through their veins.

He licked his lips and shifted on the stone wall and tucked one of his long legs under his butt in an effort to get more comfortable as he stared at the building three hundred and sixty thousand feet away, the ninety second floor window, apartment...2208 by his rough estimate, was by far the funniest bunch of humans to sit down and watch. He could have spent every day and night sitting in this one spot watching them.

They had to be the most interesting bunch he had ever seen, and he had watched many humans in his young one hundred and ten years. They were a bizarre cross between Friday the 13th, the horror movie, and The Simpson's.

There was always something going on.

He hunched his broad shoulders and leaned forward just a smidgen and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a tiny hand reach up and tug on his black leather jacket. He twisted around in his spot and glared at...empty space? That couldn't be right. He had felt someone tug on his jacket. He frowned and glanced down, after a second or so and smirked when he saw one of the few precious young that had been born to his kind in the past fifty years.

She was a half breed.

But she was still one of his clansmen. One of their precious young. And like all of the males and females in his clan, he adored her just like any doting father would. It was simply how things worked with their kind. The fathers rarely ever claimed the children that they sired, and left them to be raised by _everyone_ in the clan. Males and females alike, their young has so much _love_ and _attention_ that they didn't know what to do with it all.

"Daddy-Shi." Cara said in her slurred, toddler speak as he climbed down off of the ledge and scooped her up.

"What are you doing out of bed, little fledgeling?" He asked in a stern voice, careful not to betray his amusement to the toddler. It would only make her want to stay with him longer when she should be sleeping like all darling children.

"Daddy-Suma didn't tuck me in right." Cara said with a pout as she rubbed her teeny tiny hands over her little wide green eyes and he chuckled softly as he silently vowed to kick Asuma in the ass the next time he saw him.

"Well obviously not. You escaped." He said gently as he kissed her rosy, round little cheek and headed back towards the stone tower where the fledgelings all slept.

"Will you tuck me in?" Cara asked as she wrapped her little arms around around his neck.

He gave a breathy sounding laugh and smiled as he rubbed the child's back. "Sure. I'll tuck you in." _I'll tuck you in so well that you won't be able to escape without help. _He'd staple her sheets around her like a little cocoon if he had too.

"Will you read to me too?" Cara asked tiredly as she started to nod off, cuddled against his chest.

He smiled in amusement considering that she was starting to fall asleep on him. He had the drool marks on his shirt to prove it too. But answered her question anyways. "For you princess, anything." He said gently as he reached up and absent mindedly ran his fingers through her soft copper colored hair as he walked up the stairs towards her bedroom and paused by one of the school rooms that he and the other males had put together when he noticed several of the older kids sitting around a fake camp fire telling ghost stories and he sighed when one of them screamed and Cara jerked awake with a small startled scream of her own, nearly deafening him.

He bit his lower lip to keep from shouting. He was a firm believer in not raising his voice at the children. They were scared enough of him to begin with, they didn't need him to shout at them too. Especially for something so stupid as waking little Cara. He didn't mind tucking her in and reading to her until she went back to sleep.

He'd just be missing out on watching the people in apartment 2208 for a little while. Not a big deal. Especially since they didn't go to bed until five in the morning and it was twelve right now. He had plenty of time to do his fatherly duty, put Cara to bed and return to his favorite spot.

He walked up twenty more steps and stopped outside of Cara's room and pushed the door open with the toe of his boot and silently crept across the floor to the pink and purple lady bug bed with little yellow flowers all around it and gently laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers up around her little shoulders and tucked the sheet corners up under the mattress as tightly as he dared but not so tightly that she couldn't get up and get to the bathroom if she needed too and picked up the thin book with the colorful picture on the front and glanced at it.

It was by far the shortest and most pitiful book about Peter Pan that he had ever seen, but it was Cara's favorite. He had a sneaky suspicion that she liked it because the picute of Peter was...for lack of a better word-

Cute.

Meaning that he would have to destroy it when Cara turned ten or she'd be so head over heels in love with the fictional character that she would be ruined for normal males. Although letting her pine away for the fictional person might be the lesser of two evils. He refused to have anything to do with Cara when she was 1) Going through the female changes that changed all cute little girls to blood thirsty little angelic heathens out to bleed everyone dry. And 2) Dating.

He would have nothing to do with either of those phases unless it was absolutely necessary.

He was a little bit of a _sadist_.

Not a _masochist_.

He already planned to take a very long, very relaxing vacation once Cara hit puberty. "Is this what you want to hear, Cara?" He asked as he held the book up in the inky darkness. The child nodded her head and he sighed and opened the book and started reading. The soft husky timber of his voice lulling the child to sleep. He paused in his reading and let his eyes flicker to Cara's face after fifteen minutes and smiled in the darkness and closed the book and set it aside and silently left the room.

He was heading back down the stairs when he bumped into Asuma and Genma, his two elder cousins. "Oi, Kakashi. What were you doing up in the tower?" Genma asked as Kakashi turned his head to look at him.

"Putting Cara back to bed since someone...who shall remain nameless didn't tuck her in right." Kakashi said in a steely tone as he gave Asuma a pointed look. The man flushed red and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Dammit, I swear that girl is like a magician or something. I tucked her in ten times tonight. Ten! And she _still_ got loose and got up." Asuma bitched as Kakashi started to walk on and the two fell into step behind their young leader.

"She said that you didn't tuck her in right." Kakashi pointed out gently as he turned and looked over his shoulder at his cousin. Asuma made a choking sound and growled at him.

"I did everything but chain her to the bed!"

Genma laughed at Asuma's outraged tone as they followed Kakashi back out onto the roof top when Kakashi turned on them and finally asked. "So why are the two of you following me around? Do you need something?" The two looked at each other nervously and Kakashi cocked his head. So something was up. He wished he could say that he was suprised, but he'd be lying through his pearly white fangs.

"We have'nt heard from Ryia and Tsunade's colony in a while, and they've missed their usual check in time." Genma said with a worried expression. Asuma stared blankly ahead, his golden brown eyes flashing to neon green for a split second. The only real display of temper that the man ever showed.

Kakashi stared at them through narrowed eyes. "Did you send a few of our brothers to check on them upstate?" Kakashi asked in a deadly soft tone.

The two looked even more uncomfortable and he felt the urge to reach out and smack them both in the head. "Well?" He prompted. Still waiting for an answer as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We did. And now they're not answering our calls either..." Asuma cringed and squeezed his eyes closed as Genam took a quick step back and behind him, intending to use him as a sheild. The bastard.

"I see." Was all that Kakashi said as he turned away from them and looked out across the sparkling lights of the city below. His mid back legnth silver hair fluttering in the soft breeze around him as he tried to think of what to do. "Keep trying and if you can't get hold of anyone in two days, we'll go looking for them ourselves."

"Sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Stop calling me that and go for a long flight and clear you're heads, you fools." Kakashi growled as his lips peeled back form his lips, showing his sharp gleaming fangs to the two men. Both of whom screamed and took off jummping off of the building to do as he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Uzu Namikaze stared at her apartment door.

She knew she looked silly just standing there staring at it, but she found the big bold slightly messy black letters painted over the brick red of her door...just so damn _fascinating_. It would seem that her ex-boyfriend had violated his restraining order. Again. And had decided to come looking for her for some unfathomable reason.

And no one did bold, black and angry like_ that _man did. She could tell from the words scrawled across her door that he was out for her blood again. Meaning that he'd probably be stalking her on her way to work, bright and early in the morning. _Jesus Christ._ Why was it that all the fucked up and crazy people were drawn to her? Did she have some weird little letter to all the crazy and deranged people of the world tattooed onto her forehead?

Cause if so, she wanted it removed and wanted some goddamn peace.

She didn't need this shit. She had it hard enough just trying to avoid being mugged on her way home from work each night. She sighed and unlocked her door, still just a little bit surprised that Sauske hadn't picked the lock and wasn't waiting inside for her, but then again she'd been wrong before and the bastard was actually pretty cunning for a man whore. She pushed the door open and stood there looking around cautiously.

Nothing looked out of place, but then again she usually didn't pay much attention to her surroundings. She dug into her purse and pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial 1 and waited for her adoptive brother to pick up. "Hello."

"Iruka. Hey, I need you to stay on the phone with me just in case-"

"In case what? Has something happened?" Iruka asked in obvious confusion. Uzu made a humming sound but didn't really reply as she stepped into the apartment and stared around the spacious room before she started to systematically check her place. She started with the closets, the small office off of her living room, the kitchen cabinets, the fridge (because she had come home from work once and found the severed head of a small dog in her fridge) with a note from Sauske that had said,

**_Roses are red._**

**_Violets are blue._**

**_Sooner or later bitch, the severed head will belong to you._**

It had been inventive of him. And more than a little disturbing. Which was part of the reason she had joined the local martial arts dojo, learned how to fire and gun, and bought a small hand revolver, and had shot the son of a bitch after he had cornered her in her old apartment and tried to kill her.

She had taken out one of his legs, then had beaten the shit out of him then she had sat down and waited for him to either bleed to death or the police to come. It had been unfortunate but the police had come first. So he had lived.

She finished checking her place then sat down on her bed after checking under it and sighed. "I think I'm good Iruka."

"Wonderful! I'm already half way there-" She stiffened and started to stand up when he said. "Oh, and don't bother pretending that you moved or locking the door baby girl. I'll only kick the fucking thing in once I'm there."

_Then I should climb out the window and do my greatest and best est impersonation of Spider-man._ Uzu thought warily as she stood up when she heard her brother snap.

"Do it and I"ll kick that cute little ass of yours right off the side of the building and claim it was an accident that you fell like a thousand floors to you're death." She blinked and stood up and started running through her pent house apartment as fast as she could and had just reached the front door and almost had it closed when someones hand slammed into the wood right above her head and she looked up and paled a little bit when she saw the tan fingers that used to wrap around her neck and squeeze.

She tried to push the door closed on his hand but ended up on her ass when Iruka slammed his shoulder against the door hard enough to send her stumbling back before she fell. The door swung open and she glared up at her brother as he stepped through the door looking as dark as a thunder cloud on a sunny day. _Oh crap._

Decked out in black leather pants and a deep blue sleeveless wife beater and standing at a whopping six foot three, her brother, Iruka Umino looked very much like he was ready to beat someone to death with his bare hands.

His dark eyes touched on her as he kicked the door closed and reached down and grasped her shirt collar and yanked her to her feet then let her go as he brushed by her as Uzu tried to engage him in some polite (awkward) conversation. "Uh...how are you...Iruka?"

He started systematically checking her pent house living room before he paused and looked at her over his shoulder for a second, instinctively knowing that she would follow him through the place. Just like she had followed him everywhere else in her life.

The girl was like a lost puppy. One that he was just too nice and caring to kick. "I'm good. I see from the letters on you're front door that you _had_ an unwanted visitor. Mind telling me how he found you again?"

Uzu flinched at his tone, sure he didn't raise his voice but then again he didn't really need too. He just had to speak in those cold, icy tones, and give her a pointed look that was like saying 'This is all you're fault, you know'.

"I honestly don't know." She finally said as she lifted one of her hands to run it through her light ash blond hair. Iruka stopped what he was doing and turned around and walked back to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry baby girl. But that guy keeps coming after you for no reason and it's pissing me off." Iruka said against the top of her head. He really, really didn't like that sadistic son of a bitch, Sauske. Not one little bit.

The day that Uzu had brought the guy home with her had been the beginning of her nightmare. Sauske Uchiha had been a pretty boy. Tall, dark, rich, but he'd had the temper of a two year old. He had cheated on Uzu. And when she had called him on it, he had turned the tables on her and told her that if she would put out like any other bitch, he could fuck her and move on to someone better. Uzu had slapped him, and thrown him out of the house after telling him that she never wanted to see him again.

Apparently Sauske had seen her words as a challenge or something since he had kidnapped her and taken her to some old abandoned ware house where he then shot her up with Heroin and tried to get her hooked on the shit enough to do anything for it. Anything included selling her virginity to the highest bidder among the bastard's friends.

It hadn't worked though. None of it had.

Uzu was a strong girl with an even stronger willed. She had killed the man that had been about to rape her and set the building on fire with Sauske and the others inside and had wondered around outside the burning building waiting for help, and hoping that Sauske would die in the fire.

He hadn't. But he had gotten a nasty scar on the right side of his face, ruining his pretty face.

Uzu had then been taken to the hospital and went through rehab to get off the drugs. That had been ten years ago, when she had been fourteen. Now she was twenty four, the president and owner of her own company, and twice as rich as Sauske had ever been.

Iruka had never been prouder of his baby sister as he had been the day she had come to him with a business idea for a jewelry and fashion company. He had told her that making such a company work would be time consuming and require more than she may be willing to give and she had just grinned at him and said that he didn't have to worry. She had this project in the bag. She hadn't been wrong. And Iruka had been more than a little impressed by her work.

He had visited almost all of the stores, in the New York area and had noticed that each store catered to a different crowd of people. The prices were different, not outrageously high and perfectly reasonable. And he loved going into her stores and getting the family discount when he shopped.

He'd bought some great clothes and men's jewelry in one of them. And just last month she had started to design and make the 'Iruka' line that would be debuting in three more months. He was both excited, and curious about what she would come up with.

"Did you check everywhere? Under the bed, in the bathtub, under the sinks, in the fire place-" Uzu snorted and laughed a little bit as she looked across the room at the cozy, narrow little white painted brick fireplace in the corner of the living room.

Anyone stupid enough to shimmey up the inside of a fire place _deserved_ to burn.

"Yes. I checked everywhere."

"Really-" Iruka asked with a thoughtful expression on his face as he turned and looked out of the large windows on the left side of the room, leading out to her patio. "Did you look out there?" He asked curiously as he pointed to the little white frosted glass dome ceiling green house that she kept off to the right side of the patio where she liked to grow wild orchids, roses, jasmine, peonies, she even had a miniature above ground pond that she had made out of a kiddie pool, some black tarp, a water pump and some bricks where she kept some small carp and grew water lilies.

Uzu blinked at him and leaned a little bit to the left and looked around him. Iruka sighed and turned on his heel and walked over to the sliding glass door that led out to it and absent mindedly noted that it was locked before he unlocked and opened it then stepped outside and called out. "Just so you know baby girl, if I find that asshole hiding out here, I'm going to drown him in your fish pond."

Uzu hissed like a cat and stomped after him yelling, "Oh no your not! You'll throw him over the railing and let gravity do the dirty work like a normal person!"

Iruka laughed as he opened the green house door and stepped inside and did a quick check before sighing and walking back out again and looking at her. "Well?" She asked anxiously as Iruka scratched his cheek and sighed again.

"Okay then, no bastard Uchiha's are skulking about. So I guess that you don't need me hanging around..." Iruka said as he reached out and grasped her hand in his and more or less dragged her away from her green house and let her go once they were back inside and the door was closed. Then moved to head back towards the front door then stopped and looked back at her.

"You know... I'm always saying that I don't hang out with you enough-" She stiffened and then sighed and hung her head. She could see the gears in his head turning and knew that she wouldn't be getting rid of him anytime soon. She looked up and saw the puppy dog look on his face and growled.

_Dammit. I'm not going to get any peace tonight. Am I? _

"Yeah sure. Make yourself at home." She said in an exasperated tone as Iruka grinned happily and rubbed his hands together before he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek and then made his way over to her couch and flopped down on the soft black faux leather seat and made a happy purring sound before asking her where the TV remote was and promptly got the remote chucked at his head and laughed as he caught it._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two day.

And just like Kakashi had said he, Genma, Asuma and three other of their kinsmen were getting ready to leave the their home to go and look for their M.I.A brothers and sisters. Kakashi strapped his eleven inch long and seven inch wide jagged toothed bowie knife and straitened his spine and looked at the others. As of now they were on a search and rescue mission. They needed to find out why their brothers and sisters hadn't checked in.

He rolled his neck on his shoulders, popping it and let his wings break through the skin of his back and wrapped the soft leathery appendages around his shoulders like a cape and studied him kinsmen. They were the best his clan had to offer, the boldest, and most cunning and ruthless of their blood line. Warriors that were a mite out of place with in their species, yet blended in with the humans.

Each of them had jobs in law enforcment. One was a sniper. And other was a navy seal. Two were a part of the special forces. Kakashi himself had spent time in the special forces and in the navy when he was younger. He knew nine different types of mixed martial arts, was a crack shot with a gun and could literally tear a person in two with his bare hands if he chose to do so.

He was a great strategist, and an even greater hunter.

He lived to protect his kin and his clan, and like any great leader, he would sacrifice his own life to ensure the continuation of his people. It would take two hours to reach the colony that Jiraiya and Tsunade, the two eldest of their kind, had established in order to figure out a way to restart their population since it was very rare for the females to breed, and there was less than a hundred of their kind in all the world.

The others finished saying goodbye to their children and their females and messing with their weapons and turned to Kakashi for orders. He looked them all over and nodded his head and headed towards the edge of the roof. He opened his large silvery translucent wings and dove off of the building and let himself fall several hundred feet before catching an air current and shifting his body so that he would glide up back towards the place he had jumped from and looked back and smiled when he saw the others following closely behind.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Uzu looked at the dirty socks laying on her kitchen counter and felt her eye twitch a little.

It had been two days since she had come home to find the letters painted on her door and called Iruka.

Two. Long. Ass. Fucking. Days.

And she was about ready to commit murder. His murder.

He snored, he took up all the space on her couch, he invaded her office when she was trying to relax or do work. He didn't cook. He didn't do dishes. He didn't do his own laundry. Hell, she was suprised that the man even took a bath all by himself without her to hold his _widdle_ hand.

And she had had almost enough! He was driving her crazy!

She bared her teeth and growled as she snatched up the dirty socks and stomped out of the kitchen and down the hall to the guest room and kicked the door open, not caring in the least if it damaged the plaster or fell of it's hinges and glared at the half naked man tangled in the Egyptian cotton sheets. _The moocher must die! _

And after he died, he could bring himself back to life and clean up his damn messes. She wasn't his mother. She wasn't his wife. And she did _not _have to take his shit lying down! She walked silently over to the bed, making sure to grab a small glass lamp as she went. She meant it this time. She really _was_going to kill him. All the times she had been pissed at him before couldn't compare to now. They had simply been mentally preparing her for this day.

Fate had known that she was destined to kill her stupid, adoring, over protective brother.

She reached the bedside and stared down at the shoulder length dark brown hair and reached out to turn him over. Because if she was going to kill him, she wanted to do it right, and do it while looking at his face. Her finger tips ghosted along his shoulder blade to his arm and she started to push, just ever so slightly when his hand shot out and grasped her shirt and he rose up on the bed a little bit and planted his shoulder in her stomach and flipped her onto the bed behind him and then straddled her hips and wrapped his fingers around her neck.

She growled in annoyance as he blinked his tired dark eyes at her and frowned. "Uzu?"

"Who else would come into you're room intending to bash your head in?" She snarled at him as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand and looked around then made a humming sound.

"Who else indeed? To my knowledge you're the only one with enough screws loose to come up on a sleeping former marine like that. So what'd I do this time?"

She opened her mouth to snap at him about being a moocher and a bum, when her mind finally regisered that he was sitting on her butt naked, and she suddenly lost her ability to speak. _OMG! OMG! He's naked! Why the hell is he naked? _

And more to the point, why had he been sleeping in her guest room naked? In her guest bed...where she could come in and pounce on him or something (depending on her mood). Was he insane? Iruka stared at Uzu as she gaped at him, her pale face a vivid soft rose pink and looked down at himself and made another humming sound. As if the fact that he was sitting on his adopted baby sister as naked as the day he'd been born, was an every day normal occurrence.

"Something wrong sis?" He asked curiously as she gaped at him just a second longer.

"You're naked. Why are you naked? In my guest room, on my nice new sheet. I have to burn them now. And why haven't you gotten off of me and got some fucking clothes on?" She babbled on and on for almost ten minutes about him being naked in her guest room and ruining her new sheets. And he indulged her a little bit by listening to her every word before she seemed to snap herself out of her panicked funk and growled and shoved him off of her and scrambled across the room before he could even bother to apologise and pointed at him and started yelling.

"I'm not you're mother. I'm not you're wife. Put some damn _clothes _on. Strip the bed. Do the laundry and the dishes and for _once_ you can make _me _something for breakfast!" She turned and stomped out the bedroom door and he ran his fingers through his long hair and called out.

"And what will you be doing?"

"Gouging my eyes out! _And don't you dare laugh!_"


	4. Chapter 4

"You're going to be a terrible wife one day." Iruka said softly as he set a plate piled high with eggs, toast spirnkled with cinnomon and sugar, bacon, sausage, and a huge pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice. Uzu gave him a dirty look and put down her news paper and picked up her fork and dug in before saying.

"And you'll make some fine butch young lady an fantastic boyfriend on day." Once he learned to pick up after himself that is. He gave her a dirty look and sat down across from her and fixed himself a plate and started to eat. Uzu glanced up from her food once or twice and snickered as she saw his neat and tidy table manners at work. Iruka paused in mid motion, a piece of sausage half way to his mouth.

"What?" He asked curiously, his dark eyes narrowed at her face. She smirked at him and just shook her head and went back to eating leaving him sitting there with a growing sense of unease.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi stood over the body of one of his kin, looking pale and shaken as he stared at what was left of the man as a blood nitrogen bullet whizzed by his head, clipping his right cheek. He growled and turned to face the humans armed with the weapons that had brought down several of his kin.

The search mission had gone wrong. Terribly wrong.

They had found the colony abandoned aside from several dismembered bodies frozen in solid ice despite the summer heat. The smell of fresh blood and something sickly sweet like mercury hung in the air around the frozen corpses.

Kakashi had given the order to spread out and look for survivors and with in an hour three of his kinsmen had been picked off by some humans armed with nitro bullets and gorgons blood and while nitro bullets weren't fatal to his kind, they did hurt like a mother fucker. It was the bullets containing Gorgon's blood that killed his kind.

Gorgon's blood was like poison to them even though some of it was the very blood that had birthed their race.

He growled low and feral and spread his wings and pounced on the human foolish enough to get within reach and wrenched his head back on his neck so violently that the damn thing popped off and he threw it at one of the other humans as blood spurted in the air like a fountain and he used his wings to knock the men down and quickly killed them too before folding his wings and taking off running through the woods around him.

He had to find the others.

He had to save them before it was too late.

He reached the spot where there were several armored trucks and half a dozen soldiers and let out an ungodly roar as he threw himself at the arms men ignoring the thudding of bullets as they ripped through his body, tearing apart his organs and shattering some of his bones as he attacked.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Well.

This isn't a ver popular fic.

Is it?

I'm sorry that I didn't update today like I usually do, but I sort of had a sezure earlier and had to get off the computer for a few hours and I'm still having trouble thinking. But I am working on the next chapter of Fangs. I just have'nt gotten very far.

I figure that I have another five or six chapters left before the story ends. And that's only if I don't try to stretch it out.

Anyways I'm out for the night so later.


	5. Chapter 5

He'd found them.

It had taken almost eight hours of running around and picking the humans off but-

He'd found Genma and Asuma, both were bloody, and in pain from the nitro bullets, but they were alive. Unfortunately the rest of their group wasn't. They had all been killed. Or at least that's what Kakashi thought since he hadn't been able to find them. Kakashi dropped down into the thick bushes and landed in a crouching position next to his cousins, both of whom looked startled to see him as they looked up from trying to dig out some of the bullets stuck in their flesh.

"Kashi!"

"Nice of you to join the party, coz-" Asuma drawled in a lazy manner as he thrust a small flashlight into Kakashi's hands and growled. "Hold that and shine it right...here." He jerked Kakashi's upper body down as far as he dared and Genma made a humming sound as Kakashi held the small light where Asuma could see into one of the wounds on his leg, it was a nasty wound from the looks of it.

The nitro bullet had pieced deep, bounced around inside of his upper thigh, shattering the bone and tears the muscle before making an exit wound three times as big while it passed back out of him. It looked like Asuma's leg was only attacked by a bloody thread now. Kakashi pulled out a small thin pocket knife that he carried around just in case something like this happened and debated on using it to cut the rest of Asuma's leg off so that he could regenerate, but thought against it.

The worst had already happened to the poor guy, why maim him any further when he could see the wound slowly healing. "Where are the others?" Genma asked as he used his fingers to dig out a bullet from his right upper arm. Kakashi's eyes flickered to his face in the darkness and he debated on what to tell them.

He had seen Tsunade in one of the armored cars earlier, being held at gun point in a cage, trying to tend to her mate, Jiraiya. "Dead mostly. I saw Tsunade and Raiya being loaded into some of the armored cars in a cage. Raiya didn't look so good."

"Fuck."

"Shit."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Kakashi said darkly when Genma spoke up.

"I think we're in real trouble Kashi-" Kakashi looked at his cousin curiously. Sure they might be out numbered, but things weren't that bad. "I over heard some soldiers talking earlier about the tower..." Kakashi stared at Genma with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What did thay say Genma?" Asuma asked softly.

"I think they're planning to go there next and capture some of our kin." Genma said worriedly. Kakashi let out a low feral growl.

"Then we need to split up again. I need the two of you to finish digging those bullets out and go back to the tower and evacuate our people to one of the safe houses in Arizona or Texas. I'll see if I can Free Tsunade and Raiya and try to rejoin you as soon as I can."

Both Genma and Asuma looked worried and reached out and grabbed his wrists. They would do as their leader told them, but that didn't mean that they particularly liked abandoning him to do this huge task alone. But they understood that they couldn't lose the two elders or their species would die out.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Uzu looked up at the person standing next to her desk and paled when she saw her old phychotic ex-boyfriend standing there smirking down at her. _Son of a bitch!_ "You!" She snapped as she started to stand up. Sauske's smile widened and he quickly pushed her back down in her seat and sat down on the corner of her desk.

"My, my, but the veiw from here is nice."

"Well you can just stop pictureing me on my knees, teme, cause I'm not in the mood to play with you."

"Mmm, too bad. I rather like the mental image of you on your knees in front of me. Submitting to my every whim."

"It will never happen. Now get the fuck out of my office." She snarled as she reached for the phone so that she could call security. But he grabbed her wrist and twisted it causing her to cry out in pain and grit her theeth as she blunk back tears.

Ow. Ow. Ow. _OW!_ It felt like the bastard was trying to break her arm!

"Now, now, I didn't come here to fight with you today. Not really. I came to ask you out on a date." Sauske said as he reached out and hooked the index finger of his free hand in her shirt collar and pulled it out so that he could look down her shirt. She waited until he had leaned in just enough and slapped the hell out of him. The sickening sound of her hand connecting with his face filling the room.

He yelped let go of her arm and fell off of the desk and she stood up and grabbed the phone and quickly called security and barked out an order for them to get to her office ASAP then turned to look at Sauske as he started to get up. Anger etched into every line and angle on his face. "You bitch." He snarled as he started to stand up.

Uzu stopped him in mid motion when she planted her foot in his face, hard. Digging in the four inch heel of her shoe and tearing open the skin of his right cheek. He screamed in pain and rage and went back down crying as the office door opened and several men in blue uniforms came running in.

"Miss Namikaze!"

"Are you okay, boss?"

Uzu turned her head to look at the two and gave them a small smile as she rubbed her hurting wrist. "I'm fine. Please escort this strange man out of my building and post his picture and his name at the front desk. I don't want him in my building."

"Yes ma'am." The two men said as they picked Sauske up off of the floor and started to drag him across the room when he yelled.

"I'll be back you bitch! And I'll fuck you up when I come back!"


	6. Chapter 6

Several hours later-

Kakashi was having trouble staying conscious as he flew over the city. His side was burning like fire, blood pulsed from between his fingers and he felt himself starting to fall for the tenth time in the past thirty minutes. His wings were full of holes that were stinging as if he were being stabbed by ice. He had lost more blood than any one person, human or monster could afford too and he had been nicked pretty badly by a poison bullet.

He'd probably die if he didn't find somewhere to rest and heal.

He looked down at all the twinkling lights below and smiled faintly in the dark as his vision faded again. All those people and lights, and he couldn't think of anywhere to go but down. His wings gave out and he felt himself falling. If he were lucky his heart would stop before he hit the ground, but naturally he wasn't a lucky person.

He slammed into something cold, and soft under him give and and instant later his body slammed into something hard and felt some of his bones break upon impact as everything went black.

Uzu had been in the shower, soaking and trying to relax when she heard a loud **_boom _**and the sound of breaking glass and decided that she had stayed in the bath long enough and quickly slipped on her red satin bath robe and grabbed the small gun that she had pulled out of the safe in her bedroom earlier and went to check things out.

"I swear to god, if Sauske's out there I will shoot him in the nuts." She muttered to herself as she opened the bathroom door and started to walk out into the hall. She could see the window leading to her outdoors porch was broken and scowled as she made her way down the hall to the living room and looked around.

There was no one in her apartment and even if there was, they wouldn't be coming in through the window due to how many stories up her pent house was. She set the gun aside and slipped her small feet into her house slippers and made her way over to the broken window and peeked through the glass door and froze in shock when she saw that her green house had been reduced to jagged shards of glass and bent metal and wondered just what had done the damage as she opened the door and stepped out onto the patio.

Her face pale, her heart thudding in her chest. God help her if Sauske had had _anything_ to do with this shit she was going to-

Her mouth went dray as she reached the edge and she saw what looked like a half naked and bloody male body laying face down on the cold marble, with little slivers of glass sticking out of his skin on his back, in between his shoulders, and more glass littering the stone around him stained red as a small pool of blood formed around him.

"Oh my god." She breathed in horror as she dropped the little hand gun and pushed what was left of the door out of her way and flinched as it shattered on the ground and stepped over some of the sharper pieces and went to check in the guy was still breathing, all the while she kept looking up and wondering where he had come from.

She dropped down beside him and placed her fingers against the side of his neck and almost jumped out of her skin when he turned his head and opened his mouth and took a deep shuddering gasp startling her.

She shrieked and scrambled back a little bit as the man took several deep breaths and one of his eyes flickered open to look at her with a pain glazed deep red eye and reached for her with his hand. Blood running down his forehead and back and arm.

Not knowing what else to do she moved back over to him and took his hand and started to talk to him, trying to get information from him so that she could call for help.

He stared at her hand, wrapped around his own bloody one and felt himself smile a little bit as he slipped back into the welcoming embrace of unconsciousness.

She didn't let go of his hand for more than a second so that she could go and call for help.

And she hadn't let go since she had found him several hours ago, she had been too afraid that if she let go and turned her back that he would die while she had sat with him and waited for help and again when he had been carried down the thirty something floors to the ambulance waiting below.

And now here she was in a hospital ER, still holding his hand despite the fact that she wasn't wearing any clothes and she now had blood on her, and she was probably going to catch a cold.

But these things didn't bother her like they should have-

She was simply too worried about this strange man's health to care much about her own. She alternated out between squeezing his hand in hers and softly talking to him as he was examined by the doctors and nurses. And when they were done, she was suprised to know that he had a few hair line fractures, some deep cuts and a lot of bruises. Nothing terribly bad or life threatening, and she was finally able to breath a sigh of relief and let his hand go.

She went home for a little while to clean up the mess the man had made of her green house and had taken the time to mourn her precious flowers and two of the little fishies that had been killed in the accident and to take a nap; after which she returned to the hospital at about nine in the evening and found the man sitting up in his hospital bed looking around curiously.

She slipped into his room quietly and gently shut the door behind her and he turned his head to look at her. "You must be the angel that saved me." He said with a shy smile, Uzu looked at him and blinked in shock as she listened to him speak.

Holy shit, he had the most beautiful face, voice and body, even with the cuts and bruises, that she had ever seen. "Uh...not really." She said after a second or so as she walked over to the bed and noted the he must have been up and walking around since the covers on the bed looked as if they had been hastily pulled over his legs.

"You've been walking around." She said as she gave him a narrow eyed look. He smiled and bit his lower lip.

"Not really." He said after a second or so as she pulled the covers up around his hips. He leaned down a little bit and subtly inhaled her scent, feeling more than a little bit curious about the human female and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from making any sound to give away what he was doing. The last thing he needed was for her to think that he was a freak.

She smelled sweet though. Like lilac, honeysuckle, and orange blossoms, and oddly enough he found that he liked her scent as he leaned back away from her an instant before she straitened her spine and looked at him.

Her hand subconsciously going to her nape as his heart thudded in his chest as desire pulsed through his veins, causing his lower body to stir to life for the first time in over fifty years.

Uzu frowned and rubbed her nape and stared at the man for a second or so. She could have sworn that she had just felt him breathe on her or something. Yet he was sitting there watching her with those peculiar mis matched eyes of his, looking both innocent and predatory at the same time. "Were you-"

He gave her a wide eyed look. "Was I what?" He asked with a slight tip of his head. His voice holding an teasing note to it as if he was trying to play with her. She blinked and shook her head and moved away from him so that she could sit down in the chair next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked after a second or so of uncomfortable silence.

He gave her a small smile. "I'm feeling much better now that I've been patched up."

"Well that's good. I believe that you look better-" Uzu commented as she studied him. His face wasn't as pale as it had been hours ago, his expression was calm, he was lucid. Not the least what she expected from someone who had seemingly fallen from the sky and almost bled to death in front of her. "You have more color in your face. You don't seem to be in any pain-"

"I'm not-" He said as he lifted one of his arms and showed her the IV hooked to the back of his hand and wound the clear tube around his hand and gave a soft tug on it as he turned his head to look at the metal stick thingy that stood against the wall next to his bed. "I'm not sure what they have in that little plastic bag, but it's very nice." He said before looking at her again and smiling.

She gave him an 'Oh' look and nodded her head. "Well it's nice to know that your comfortable."

"Yes I suppose so."

"Have you been able to talk to the police about how you ended up on my patio bleeding and near death?" She asked curiously. He blinked at her then got a thoughtful look on his face.

"I...believe...so-" He vaguely recalled talking to several people earlier when he had woken up. But the details of the conversation were sketchy at best. But he was pretty sure that he had had the presence of mind to_ lie_ about how he had ended up with half healed bullet wounds and to also lie about how he had really ended up on this young woman's patio bleeding profusely and unconscious.

"Well that's good. So would you mind telling me how you ended up falling through my green house and destroying it?"

He scowled at her for a second then shrugged his shoulders. He supposed that he did owe her an explanation of sorts. "Would you believe me if I told you that I fell out of an airplane?"

"No. Not since there haven't been any crashes to support your claim."

He made a humming sound. Damn she was sharp. "Alright. My wife left me and I was so depressed that I decided to end my life and apparently picked the wrong building to throw myself off of. Happy now?" He asked in a dark tone.

Uzu frowned and shook her head. His mind must have been scrambled by the fall. Or maybe it was the pain meds. Whatever it was, she got the feeling that he wasn't telling her the truth. Or at least the whole truth.


	7. Chapter 7

"I think that your lying but whatever. It's none of my business. I'm just glad that you'll be okay."

He made another humming sound but said nothing even as his mind screamed. _I'm not okay! I'm not okay!_

He was as far from 'okay' as he could get for one of his kind.

At least ten of his clansmen had been killed and seven others had been taken hostage by the humans. He'd killed fifty or more armed humans and had suffered bullet wounds and stab wounds, he'd told his cousins to scatter their people to the winds, and had crashed into a terrace and broken some human females green house. And now he was in the hospital, drugged up and itching to do something stupid.

God, he must be cursed or something. "My name is Kakashi..." He as awkwardly as he tried to think of a last name and decided on his favorite one. A Japanese name to match his first name. "Hatake." Meaning a dry field.

The woman looked at him and smiled a little bit, her ruby eyes warming shining like polished gems. There was just something so..._enthralling_ about the female that he almost reached out for her.

"My name is Uzu Namikaze."

_Uzu Namikaze..._

_What a sweet name for a human female._ Kakashi thought as he gave her a pained smile, hoping to keep her from noticing that he had just broken two of his fingers under the covers in an effort to control himself.

She was a pretty little thing. Tall, but not too tall. He figured that she would just barely come up to his shoulder if he were standing. She had a hauntingly beautiful face, soft pink lips, wide pretty exotic ruby colored eyes, long mid back length blond hair and such long legs and lush curves that his mouth went dry.

"Nice to meet you Miss Namikaze. Do you save total strangers from certain death often?" He asked in an effort to change the subject to anything other than him.

She frowned at him and leaned back in the chair next to the bed and crossed her long legs. And his eyes flickered to her pants legs, as he fantasized about the soft bare skin under neath the restraining fabric. "No. Not usually. But then again most people don't do a swan dive onto my patio either." He chuckled.

That was a very honest answer. And it was just adorable.

"Yeah...sorry about you're green house." He said awkwardly, hoping to keep her talking just a little bit longer. She shrugged, the lazy action pushing her breasts together nicely and his heart kicked into over drive in his chest.

Was it hot in here? Or had his body temperature spiked?

"No big. A I'll take some broken glass over a dead body any day." Uzu said with a small smile.

He gave a nervous laugh and made a mental note to pay for the damages that he had done to her property when the door opened and an attractive thirty something year old woman with dark shoulder length hair came in and looked at him, but it was her reaction to Uzu that _really_ caught his attention.

The two women looked at each other for a second before the woman in the white lab coat finally spoke. "Well, this is a surprise. I thought for sure that your stalker would have buried you alive in a shallow grave by now. Did he finally give up on trying to kill you?"

Kakashi blinked at the woman's words and looked back at Uzu curiously as she thinned her lips a little bit before giving the dark haired woman a tight lipped smile and stood up. "Nah, he dropped by yesterday to tell me that I'd beg for him. So I had to hurt him."

The doctor smiled at Uzu. "It's good to see you alive and well gaki."

"You too granny-" Uzu said as she smiled back, then looked at Kakashi. "Take care of him for me."

"I will, but before you go I need you here for something." The doctor said as she walked over to the foot of the bed and grabbed Kakashi's chart and looked at it and made a humming sound.

"Okay, pretty boy, first question...are you single?" The doctor asked with a cheshire grin.

Kakashi blinked at the woman and realised that she was trying to gather information on him. "Uh...is your question relevant?" He wondered out loud. Wanting to know why she would want to know if he was single or not.

"Only if I want grandchildren" The dark haired woman said flippantly. "So are you? Cause I know this nice girl who would _love_ to catch herself a nice guy like you."

"Uh...T-Tsunade..." Uzu sputtered beside him her face a fetching shade of pink.

Kakashi looked at her curiously as he caught the name and wondered if she and this outrageous woman knew each other well. From their little interaction earlier he would bet that they knew each other very well, but that could have simply been a friendly greeting between strangers.

"Yes. I'm single."

"Fabulous! Next question-do you have somewhere to stay right now?"

"Let me guess. You know this nice girl who might put me up for a while if I don't." Kakashi said in wary amusement as he looked away from those calculating brown eyes.

"How did you know?" Tsunade asked in mock surprise, her golden brown eyes wide as she leaned forward a little bit and rested her elbows on the bed on either side of his feet, making him more than a little self conscious about weather his feet were too big or smelled or something. It was a ridiculous thought to have, but he always thought things like that when he was in the presence of females.

He just didn't want to offend them in some way or another. Was that so wrong? "Uh. Lucky guess."

"Really? Huh. Well do you have somewhere to stay?" She asked again and he shook his head no after a second or so of hesitation. He hadn't exactly had _time _to go looking for a new home since he had crashed through Uzu's pent house window and been hauled off to the hospital and was currently being questioned by a _crazy_ person.

"No."

"Great...Uzu can keep you then."

Kakashi went slack jawed in disbelief. What had she just said? Uzu could keep him? As in like a pet or something? _No fucking way. _He wasn't a pet! If anything he was a very large, very dangerous predator. And the crazy woman looked pleased with herself! Why did she look pleased with herself? Had he just missed something important?

Uzu raised her hand a little bit and drew his attention. "Tsunade I can't keep him."

"Sure you can. Just tie him to your bed."

"Wh-What?" Kakashi sputtered as he turned red and looked between the two women.

"I'm pretty sure that keeping him tied to my bed would be considered kidnapping, and possibly even rape. So no. I'm not keeping him."

"Damn right your not-"

Both women looked at him and Tsunade growled at him. "Shut up and stay out of this-" He went slack jawed again as his face turned a deeper red.

What the hell was wrong with this woman? Was she a patient of the psych ward? Tsunade looked at Uzu again and practically whined. "But I want grand babies! And you have to admit this guy would make an awesome sperm donor. Even if he is suicidal. Hey I know, take him home with you and go at it a few times and give him a reason to live."

"W-What?" Kakashi stuttered in outrage as he cupped himself under the blankets and turned as red as his left eye. His swimmers were being saved for his future mate dammit!

"Well I don't care if you want grand babies. I'm not holding this guy prisoner to make you happy."

_"Yes you are." _Tsunade said happily. Her grand daughter had risen to her bait nicely and now it was time to lay down the law since she knew something that Uzu didn't since confessing that he had been trying to kill himself.

And since he had nowhere to go and she couldn't release him into his own custody, Uzu would have to suck it up and take him home with her and keep an eye on him. Tsunade giggled happily. Finally her gaki was taking home a gorgeous man!

"I'll have your papers ready and signed in another thirty minutes."

"Hey wait-"

"Tsunade you can't!"

"Bye-bye kids. Play nice!" Tsunade said cheerfully, ignoring their protests as she left the room. Leaving the two stunned speechless.

Kakashi quietly went over everything that had happened so far in his mind then turned to Uzu and studied her reaction to all of this before asking. "What now?"

Ruby eyes turned to look at him and he got the distinct impression that the woman was ready to commit murder as she said in a dangerously calm voice. "Wait here while I go reason with her." She cracked her knuckles menacingly as she walked across the room to the door and Kakashi scooted down in his bed and stared at her back wide eyed.

Was she really going to try and reason with the woman? Or was she going to beat her to death?

Kakashi suddenly wasn't sure of what to do.

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Okay...I didn't notice it until someone pointed it out, but Tsuande had been taken prisoner in an earlier chapter.

So, to avoid total confusion this woman's name is Tsuande too. But she isn't the normal Tsunade.

She's a different person with the same name.

Also I want to thank HatakeRyne and Cha's Aegis for their help on the plot bunnies for this story.

THANK YOU!


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later, Kakashi was a very thankful monster that the odd woman doctor had sent him home with the petite beauty who's personal property he had destroyed. Uzu Namikaze, was one hell of a care taker.

She checked on him regularly, fed him, made sure that he was comfortable and well rested. Often times at a cost to herself and her well being. Today for instance, he'd asked her if she would mind helping him into the living room since he still couldn't move on his own very well just yet, because he'd wanted to get out of bed and move around.

Uzu had gone from the room for a minute- to fix the couch up for him no doubt. And then had come back and helped him out of bed and half way down the hall before his legs had given out on him and he'd caused them both to fall and had accidentally landed on top of her.

She'd had all of the air forced from her lungs, and he just knew that she had some bruises and a few hair line fractures from when he'd landed on her. And though he'd apologised profusely, he still felt badly for nearly killing her.

Still she'd shrugged off the near brush with death and tried to fool him into believing that she was perfectly fine when he _knew_ that she'd been hurt. A while after the little incident she'd disappeared into her study to get some work done and left him alone after turning on the TV for him and setting him up with some snacks and drinks so that he wouldn't have to move much or ask her for them later.

Which was just brilliant, especially since it made things easier on everyone.

Kakashi spent most of his second day in her luxury apartment channel surfing before he finally got bored and decided to look around a little bit. He'd been curious about the woman ever since she had walked into his hospital room to make sure that he was still alive. And since she was busy, he now had a little leeway to study his surroundings without raising questions or her suspicions.

He scanned the large living room, taking note of various things, his eyes occassionally pausing on a knick knack or picture that seemed out of place in her home environment. She apparently liked the little crystal butterfly figurines that sat on the little table across the room, against the wall. Kakashi didn't think that he could blame her any.

Even from where he was sitting on the couch he could see that they were beautiful pieces of work. Kakashi himself seemed drawn to the twinkling rainbow of colors that the pieces produced when the sunlight filtering through the windows, hit them.

He must have caught himself staring at them for over thirty minutes before he mentally shook himself and started to study the room again. She had some pretty water color paintings of flowers and fields. Mountains and streams.

Uzu it seemed, was the type of person who surrounded herself with things that were meant to sooth a person's heart and mind. To be able to melt away stress just by looking at something was rare. And spoke volumes about the woman's need for self control.

It made Kakashi wonder what part of herself she was trying to secretly control. Her passion? Her temper?

Neither were things that she should feel ashamed of. If anything they only made her more interesting to him. More appealing to him as an unmated male. He finished his study of the room and everything in it before coming to the conclusion that while Uzu was very well off money wise, she seemed to be lacking things in her life.

Which made him a mite curious about what it was that she was lacking.


	9. Chapter 9

Uzu was lacking a man's influence in her life.

That much was a given by the girly things she kept in her home. She never got phone calls after ten o'clock at night, and _none_ of the calls she did get were from a boyfriend wishing to see his lady love.

Which was a crying shame in Kakashi's oppinion since the woman was rather easy on the eyes and pleasing to converse with when she could manage to sit or stand still long enough to say more than two words.

Which brought Kakashi to his next curiousity stemming from the mystery that was Uzu Namikaze. Why did she seem so uncomfortable around him? Sure he was a strange man that had been more or less thrust into her life by a series of weird circumstances brought on by fate.

But did she have to act like he was a leper or something all the time? Or did she act that way in order to keep him from getting attached to her? Maybe her behavior was a defense machanism that she had created to drive people that she saw as potential threats to her well being, away from her.

Whatever the reason, Kakashi supposed that it couldn't hurt to ask her about those things since he was curious about her.

He was dozing on the couch when she came out of her study to check on him at about eight that evening. He both sensed and smelled her as she stopped next to the couch and stood there for a second staring at him before making a huffing sound and then walking off.

Kakashi opened his eyes a little bit, watching her from under his lashes while she moved out of his sight and vanished down the hall way. His lips quirked slightly in an amused smile as he guessed what she was doing before she walked back into the living room and then stopped by the couch again.

She glared at the mess he'd left on her floor with his snack wrappers then looked at him for a second before reaching out and cautiously pushing on his shoulder.

He remained perfectly still, his breathing and sprawled position never changing as she pushed down on his shoulder two more times before he opened his eyes and looked at her. He made a little bit of a show of yawning and stretching to further reinforce the idea that he'd been asleep instead of watching her.

"Uzu? What's wrong?" He asked in a drowsy husky voice as he turned his body a little bit so that he was facing her. His mismatched eyes locking with those lovely ruby eyes of hers and he couldn't help but wonder if maybe Miss Namikaze had some gargoyle blood in her.

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you what you wanted for dinner." Uzu said. Kakashi snorted softly. Food again, huh? He'd just eaten a short while ago. He didn't really need to eat again for another five or more hours.

Yet Uzu it seemed had the bizarre habit of over feeding her guests. Or at least that's how it seemed to him anyways. Kakashi was certain that if he kept eating everything that she handed to him, that he'd never be able to fly again.

He'd weigh too much for his wings to support him.

"Whatever you want to make is fine Uzu." Kakashi said as he pushed himself upright. Uzu nodded her head and reached out and grasped his upper arm in an effort to help him sit up. Something that wasn't necessary, but Kakashi allowed because he secretly liked it when she touched him.

Her touch sent a pleasant jolt through his body.

As soon as he was upright Uzu let go of his arm then bent down and picked up the trash on her floor and walked towards the kitchen. "I think I'll make some fettuccine and chicken for dinner tonight." She said as she heard Kakashi pull out one of the chairs at the bar seperating her kitchen from the rest of her apartment and sit down while she tossed the garbage in the trash can.

Then made her way over to the fridge and pulled out a small pack of chicken thighs and put them in the microwave to defrost before going over to the cabinets and digging through them until she found some pasta. After that she dug out a pot and a pan and set them on the stove then pulled the chicken out of the microwave and went about fixing it and putting it in the pan with some olive oil then turned the eye on low then went to throw the chicken package away and wash her hands when Kakashi asked out of the blue, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Uzu stiffened a little bit at his question and muttered, _"Damn Tsunade."_ Under her breath for planing strange ideas in the man's head the other day before answering him.

"No. I haven't got a boyfriend." Nor did she want one since Sauske was still sort of hanging about.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked, referring to the reason why she didn't have a boyfriend. She shot him an slightly annoyed look from over one of her shoulders and then tried to ignore his question.

She might have been more successful if Kakashi had been willing to drop the subject. But being the curious creature that he was, he wasn't feeling all that inclined to drop the subject. "Why not?" He asked again, this time in a more persistant tone.

Uzu gritted her teeth and grabbed the pot and walked over to the sink and started to fill it with warm water. Again ignoring his question. Which was probably why Kakashi felt the insane need to slink up to her when she was placing the pot on the stove and turning on the eye and said, "Why not?" In a slightly louder tone, right in her ear causing her to jump and wheel around to smack him.

And instead found herself suddenly pushed back against her fridge with her hands pinned on either side on her shoulders staring at the irritated expression on Kakashi's face. She flushed at how close his face was to hers and was about to demand that he let her go when he leaned in a little more-

Her eyes widened slightly in alarm when she felt his lips brush her own as he growled, "I don't like being ignored." Uzu bristled a little bit and then head butted him. Kakashi yelped as his head snapped back on his neck and staggered back before Uzu's hand connected with his cheek.

The loud crack of flesh striking flesh ringing in his ears as she snarled. "I don't give a damn what you like buddy. If I don't want to answer you then tough. Now sit down before I toss your sorry ass off my terrace and finish what gravity started!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Her eyes widened slightly in alarm when she felt his lips brush her own as he growled, "I don't like being ignored." _

_Uzu bristled a little bit and then head butted him. Kakashi yelped as his head snapped back on his neck and staggered back before Uzu's hand connected with his cheek._

_The loud crack of flesh striking flesh ringing in his ears as she snarled. "I don't give a damn what you like buddy. If I don't want to answer you then tough. Now sit down before I toss your sorry ass off my terrace and finish what gravity started!"_

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi sat across Uzu eating his dinner in a sullen silence as he mulled over what had happened in the kitchen earlier.

He'd never been hit by a female before. And while Uzu's anger might have been more understandable to him if she had at least explained herself after striking him, at the moment she was ignoring him again.

Something that didn't sit well with him. Not one damned little bit. He felt that she at least owed him an explination for why she had hit him, but after how she'd acted earlier; he was _extremely_ _wary_ of asking her anything.

She finished eating her dinner and glanced at him to see if he was done yet and made an irritated sound when she saw that he'd been playing with his food for the past few minutes.

He looked at her. She glared at him and looked like she was about to strike him again. He got the message and stopped playing with his food in favor of eating it before he suffered anymore consequences of her ire and finished in record time before pushing his plate away.

Uzu picked it up and was leaving the room to put the dishes in the sink when Kakashi finally found his tongue. "Why did you hit me?" He asked in a curious almost child like manner. The way he asked the question grabbed Uzu's attention, causing her to stop in mid step and turn around to look at him.

He couldn't be serious. There was just no way for a grown man _not_ to know what he had done wrong.

"You must be pulling my leg or something."

"I'm not." Kakashi said firmly, feeling just a little bit _insulted_ that Uzu would think that he was joking with her. He was dead serious. He wanted to know why she had hit him. Just what about that was supposed to be a joke?

"Kakashi... Why don't _you_ try telling me what you think happened earlier?"

"I think you hit me because you have anger problems."

Uzu's eye twitched a little bit. That cheeky son of a bitch! How dare he. How _dare_ he pin her to her fridge and growl at her like an animal and _not_ expect retaliation. Then of all things he had the _audacity_ to say that she had an anger problem.

"Keep talking _boy_, and you'll have to start sleeping with one eye open." Uzu hissed before turning around and stomping into the kitchen and dumping the dishes into her sink then stomping back out of the kitchen and headed for her bedroom to get ready to turn in for the night. Leaving Kakashi sitting at the table wondering once again what he'd done wrong.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Later that night Kakashi stood outside of Uzu's bedroom watching the woman sleep with her Ipod headphones on. The faint glow of the bedside lamp illuminating her vulnerable features as she slept.

He'd been giving himself a headache for the past three hours trying to figure out what he'd done to piss her off and while he didn't particularly think that he'd done anything so terrible. She obviously thought other wise.

Which was why she had holed up in her room after dinner and ignored him up until she'd fallen asleep.

He'd come here to her door way intending to have it out with her and find out why'd she hit him, but now that he saw her laying curled up on her side with the head phones covering her ears, her long ash blond hair fanning out across her royal blue satin pillow.

He sighed and silently pushed the door open and slipped inside of her room, automatically noticing that her room was the most barren room in the house. There were no mirrors over the small vanity across the way, no traces of color aside from the sheets on the bed.

No pictures were hung on her wall. No knick knacks or personal effects of any kind were anywhere in the room. There was no personal touches. No sense of home. It was as if she didn't care whether or not she felt at home in her own room.

He found it just a little bit strange that her room was the most impersonal room in the whole damn apartment.

He walked over to where she was laying and very gently removed the headphones from her ears and set them and the Ipod on the table next to the bed and very quietly pulled the covers up over her shoulder then turned off the light then left the room.

He was half way back to his room when he heard a loud bang outside of Uzu's front door and frowned. Who the devil would be coming by Uzu's apartment at nearly twelve at night. There was another bang on the apartment door followed by a loud, **_"Uzu you bitch, come out here now and face me!" _**

Worried that the person yelling might wake Uzu up, Kakashi made his way to the door and unlocked it and opened the door a crack and was pushed back when someone shoved the door open so hard that it banged into the wall enough to crack the plaster and stormed into the apartment.

"It's about fucking time you answered the door you little slut. I don't know what took you so fucking long, but your going to suffer for making me wait-" An angry masculine voice snarled as a young man with spikey jet black hair and violent dark eyes, wearing a bandage over the bridge of his nose, and a black t-shirt and dark jeans turned to look at Kakashi before stopping cold and snapping.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Kakashi tilted his head to the side and studied the disrespectful male with a predatory expression on his face. He hadn't much liked the way that the young male had spoken. He hadn't much liked the way he'd called Uzu a bitch or a slut either.

A thought occured to him, that this male may be Uzu's lover or mate. But as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he ruthlessly pushed it aside as another thought occured to him. That this male may be why Uzu didn't seem to like men.

And that _angered_ him. Greatly.


	11. Chapter 11

Kakashi tilted his head to the side and studied the disrespectful male with a predatory expression on his face. He hadn't much liked the way that the young male had spoken. He hadn't much liked the way he'd called Uzu a _bitch_ or a _slut_ either.

A thought occured to him, that this male may be Uzu's lover or mate. But as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he ruthlessly pushed it aside as another thought occured to him. That this male may be why Uzu didn't seem to like men.

And that _angered_ him. Greatly.

(********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sauske stared at the silver haired stranger wearing nothing but low riding cotton sweats around his hips. Who the fuck was this guy? The Uchiha wondered before his mind started to run away with him. Enraging him further.

That little whore- She's gone and got herself a new play thing without his permission! How dare she. How dare she seek out another man when he wasn't finished with her yet! _I'll kill her! Oh my fucking god, I'll kill her!** I'll kill that low class cock sucking bitch! **_Sauske thought as he snarled at the silver haired man again.

"Who the fuck are you?" _What are you doing in my property's home?_

Kakashi tilted his head to the side a little bit, and reached out and closed the door so that if anyone passed, out in the halls they wouldn't see him do anything to the raven haired male as he gave him an innocent and unsuspecting smile.

Trying make himself seem harmless.

It was something that Kakashi always did when he was about to attack. If humans were so _naive_ as to believe him harmless then they deserved whatever he did to them. This raven haired male was no different.

Though there was something about the way the male spoke about Uzu that put Kakashi's fangs on edge. Made him want to take things personally and rip him limb from limb. He could do it he supposed. The male had barged into his mates- Kakashi mentally shook himself as soon as that thought crossed his mind.

_Mate?_ Why the hell would he think of_ that_ insane devil woman as his mate? He wondered curiously before shoving the thought aside to be more closely examined later on. After he had dealt with the raven haired male.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked in a curious tone as he took a step back into the shadows of the dark room, so that he could move more freely when he attacked.

"I asked you first asshole." The raven growled.

Kakashi used the shadows to get behind the raven, and subtlely sniffed at the human to see if his scent was mixed with Uzu's. It wasn't. Which only made him more curious about what this male was doing in her home _demanding_ things.

"I don't care if you asked me first. I want to know who you are and what your doing barging into Uzu's home without permission." Kakashi said as he worked his way back around to stand in front of the human.

"What I do in my play thing's home is none of your damn-" Kakashi's hand shot out of the shadows, his clawed finger tips catching Sauske's cheek, splitting it open almost all the way to the bone before the raven could react.

Sauske felt a horrible stinging sensation in his left cheek, just under his eye, followed by something warm and wet running down his face. _What the hell-_ He wondered as he reached up and lightly touched his face and stared wide eyed at the scarlet staining his finger tips in the darkness.

He was about to growl at the strange man for attacking him with a knife when he heard the other man snarl, _"You will not refer to Uzu as your play thing again." _It was an order spoken in a velvety soft tone with angry undertones.

That softly spoken order set Sauske's teeth on edge. He didn't know who this guy was, but he'd call Uzu _whatever_ the fuck he wanted. She was his toy after all. He gnashed his teeth and snapped, "Fuck you shit head. I'll call the little _whore_ whatever I-" Sauske didn't get any further than that when the silver haired man lunged out of the shadows and slammed into him.

Knocking him off of his feet.

They hit the floor together and Sauske felt the bigger man pressing down on him and opened his eyes to glare at the man and tell him to get the fuck off of him before he got pissed and ripped out his lungs, when he noticed that the man's eyes were glowing a feral red in the darkness, and he saw the flash of something pearly white and sharp as the man opened his eyes and leaned down.

His heart stammered in his chest when he felt the man's teeth against his throat and before he could bite down, Sauske let out a god aweful terrified scream.

(********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Uzu didn't recall falling asleep. Nor did she recall taking her headphones off of turning out the lamp beside her bed. But that stuff didn't bother her so she wasn't going to waste time examining what she did and did not remember from before falling asleep.

Not when she had been awakened by a loud, terrified, scream coming from somewhere in the apartment. Thinking it was Kakashi having a night terror of some kind, she threw the covers off and jumped out of bed and ran out of her room to go check on him.

But the blasted man wasn't in his room. And what was weirder was that the screaming was coming from her living room.

She ran down the hall to the living room and had to stop just in the hall way to look around, everything was pitch black. And the screams- Had died down to a sickening gurgling sound.

"Kakashi? Kakashi are you alright?" Uzu asked from the hall way before reaching for the nearest light switch. She had just managed to make contact with the switch when a large hand grasped her wrist and Kakashi stepped out of the inky darkness in front of her.

"I'm fine. _Don't turn on the light_." Kakashi said in a slightly shakey tone. Uzu may be a devil woman to him, but he was a genuine monster. One that had just _killed_ in her living room. The last thing he needed was for her to see the young man's corpse while it was still twitching.

"But I heard screaming-" Uzu said in a worried tone that caused Kakashi's chest to hurt. He had scared her by allowing that piece of trash to awaken her with his screaming. He hadn't meant to let it happen but the bastard had caught him more or less by surprise.

"I know... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let that happen."

"Okay that's fine, but I still need to make sure that your okay." Uzu said as she reached out with her other hand and before he could grab her free hand, flicked on the lights and looked at him.

Kakashi stood there frozen in shock and horror. Gods above what the hell would it take for the damned woman to listen to him when he said not to do something? He wondered as her eyes widened as she looked at him.

Seeing his normally mismatched eyes both a deep scarlet, and the blood staining his lips and fangs, running down his chin and neck, staining his naked chest a second before she looked beyond him and found the part of the dark haired man's body peeking out from the corner of one of her tables. Laying on the floor a few feet away from her front door. A bright pool of vivid scarlet spread out around his chalky white, crimson splattered face.

Kakashi stood there holding his breath, waiting for her to scream, to cry or go into hysterics.

But Uzu it seemed was a little _different_ from other humans.

Instead of screaming and doing anything else she instead flicked off the lights and took a deep shuttering breath and said in an eerily calm tone, "Go get cleaned up Kakashi. I'll need to call my brother in a little while and it would be best if you weren't covered in Sauske's blood." She gently pried his clawed fingers from her wrist and gave his hand a soft squeeze before letting him go and walking away.


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi wasn't human.

Uzu realized this now as she walked down the hall to her room to get dressed.

All his questions, his naive and seemingly careless words and actions made total sense to her now.

He asked what he had done wrong because he didn't know how to properly mingle with normal people. He didn't know what was considered polite or rude. She had merely thought that he was eccentric. Or maybe a little bit brain damaged from his fall several days ago, but everything now made absolute sense to her.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to _laugh_ or _cry._ Or pop a few pills and drink some wine coolers and pass out in her bed and sleep for a very long time.

All she knew was that she wasn't sure what to do at the moment. On one hand she wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep and ignore everything until morning. And on the other hand, she had a frigging monster in her living room; with the dead body of her stalker and she wanted to call her brother.

Because as odd as he was, he was sane. And at the moment she wanted to know if she was still sane too. She reached her bedroom door and was about to pull it open when she felt Kakashi's presence right behind her.

She turned a little bit and looked behind her just to see if he was really there or if she was being paranoid and was sort of startled to see him standing right behind her looking anxious.

Curious Uzu decided to ask him what was going through his head.

"What are you thinking Kakashi?"

He looked more normal now than he had a few minutes ago. Which made looking at him a little bit easier for her regardless fo the blood still smeared around his mouth, and on his chin and his chest.

He opened his mouth a few times and looked worried then finally managed to croak out, "I didn't kill someone important to you, did I?"

Uzu frowned at the innocent and child like question. "Important?"

"A friend or something." Kakashi clarified for her. Trying to be helpful.

"No. He wasn't a friend."

Kakashi got a relieved look on his face that Uzu found oddly out of place for someone who'd just murdered someone in cold blood. But she kept her thoughts to herself as Kakashi said, "Okay then. I'm going to go get cleaned up..." He glanced at her and got another worried look on his handsome face then asked her very softly.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Uzu stared at him for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "I dunno Kashi. I just don't know." She said before slipping inside of her room and quietly closing the door.

(******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi stood out in the hall way for a moment or two feeling a little bit lost.

He was worried about Uzu. Yet at the same time he was worried that she might call the cops. Not that he could blame her any since human's killing humans without reason was against their laws. But he wasn't entirely sure what laws there were against Gargoyles killing humans for intruding on their _territory_ or _threatening_ their mates.

Kakashi shook his head. There was that annoying thought again. The one that seemed to be popping into his subconscious mind more and more. Uzu couldn't be his mate. She just couldn't be.

It just wasn't possible.

He had far too much on his plate at the moment to be even _thinking_ of taking a mate.

Yet he kept getting this nagging feeling in the back of his mind, that Uzu was his mate, and that he needed to know more about her. But he needed to finish letting his wounds heal so that he could go look for his captured brothers and sisters.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his hand across his mouth and started walking down the hall to the bathroom so that he could clean himself up.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Uzu finished getting dressed and picked up her cell phone off of her dresser and glanced at the clock and noting that it was almost twelve thirty before she dialed Iruka's number and waited for him to pick up.

His phone range five times before he picked up and growled, _"What the fuck?"_ In her ear.

"Ruka." She said in a slightly shakey tone and inwardly frowned, wondering why she suddenly sounded so weak and scared. She knew that Iruka picked up on her distressed tone by the sharpness of his voice when he asked.

_"What's wrong?"_

"Sauske is-" Uzu started to tell him that Sauske was laying dead in her living room, but he cut her off with an vicious oath followed by him growling.

"_I'm on my way down. Just stay where you are!_" After that, the line went dead. Uzu looked down at the phone in her hand and was suddenly struck with the irrational fear that Kakashi would gobble her brother up if he wasn't told not to before hand.

She scrambled off of her bed and ran for the door, knowing that if she didn't hurry Iruka would be knocking on her front door before she could so much as say a thing to Kakashi.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi had already finished washing himself and was in the process of drying his hair. Which he'd re washed after brushing his teeth and changing his clothes, and was sitting on the couch alternating between finger combing his thick long silver hair and rubbing it vigorously when he heard a loud and persistant banging at Uzu's front door.

Kakashi stilled for a second and glanced towards the hall way. Wondering if whoever was banging on Uzu's apartment door now, was a friend of the guy that he'd killed or if it was the brother that Uzu had mentioned earlier.

He started to get up to go find out when Uzu came tearing into the room and looked at him, standing between her and the door and growled, _"Sit. Down. Now-"_

Kakashi blinked at her tone, but got the message and automatically turned and walked back over to the couch and sat down while Uzu took a second to catch her breath before saying, "Keep your mouth shut and admit nothing. Do you understand Kakashi?"

Kakashi mulled over her order and thinned his lips as understanding dawned on him. He didn't know exactly what she was planning to say to whoever was at the door, but he knew that she at least had a plan. Which was why he decided to sit back and let her handle things for now.

He half turned in his seat and watched her walk across the room towards the door, glancing down at the corpse and shuddering before moving over to the door and opening it. He heard a clipped, "Where is that son of a-" The strangers voice trailed off and there was a loud almost girly scream followed by a thud and Kakashi _cringed_ a little bit as he heard Uzu sigh.

"Is everything alright Uzu?" Kakashi asked from his spot across the room. Uzu peeked around the corner at him and shook her head no.

"My brother just fainted, Kashi."

Kakashi bit back a snort. He'd sort of figured that was what had happened when he'd heard the thud following the scream. "Do you need me to pull him inside the door for you?" Kakashi asked, trying to be a gentleman. After all as far as Uzu was concerned he figured that he should be on his absolute best behavior or she might hurt him.

"That would be nice Kashi. Would you please?"

"Sure."


	13. Chapter 13

Iruka woke up several minutes after fainting in the door way to his sisters apartment and was currently sitting at her dining room table with a coffee cup in his shaking hands, his dark eyes on Sauske Uchiha's corpse as his mind reeled with the realization that his sister- His prescious baby girl, was now a cold blooded killer.

Or something to that effect.

"H-How d-did t-this h-happen?" Iruka studdered as he glanced at his little sister and then to the strange silver haired guy hovering behind her. Uzu glanced at the stranger and Iruka couldn't help catching the warning look on her face before she turned her eyes back to him and said.

"Well you see, Ruka. For some time now I've been kind of been craving human flesh. And well-" Uzu glanced towards Sauske's corpse and then smiled sadistically. "He fell right into my lap and I just caved. I couldn't help but find it both _amusing_ and _ironic_ that he would be victim number one."

Iruka gave her a narrowed eyed look and then growled, "You should smile when you tell your lies brat. Although that is a damn good story. If the cops come looking for him, we'll use _tha_t to create your defense and get a plea bargain. We'll go for something along the lines of the criminally insane... Yeah, that could get you out of jail."

Kakashi couldn't help but stare at the brunnette and _feel_ the need to gape at him. What was with these two humans? Why didn't they react the way that they should to the fact that there was a corpse in the room?

Sure the scream and the fainting that the male had done earlier was more or less spot on. But well, other than that neither one of the siblings seemed to _care_ all that much that there was a man laying dead and cold on the floor a few feet away.

Kakashi cleared his throat and gained the two's attention and asked, "Who was that guy?"

"I have a better question-" The brunnette said as he pointed at Kakashi and asked in a snippish tone. "Who the hell are you?"

Uzu opened her mouth to say something sarcastic when Kakashi gently placed his hand over her mouth and smiled at her brother and said without thinking as that pesky thought that had been bugging him earlier, popped back into his head, "I'm her mate. My name is Kakashi Hatake. And I have no opinion what so ever about this situation."

It was a mistake to voice what his mind was telling him. He was some what aware of this, yet he couldn't seem to stop himself from saying something about it anyways. Not even when Uzu slapped his hand away from her mouth and bared her teeth at him warningly.

Not even when her brother stared at him as if he'd like to set his head on fire.

As far as Kakashi was concerned he was staking his claim. If only to quiet the nagging voice in the back of his head that had been bugging him. Uzu made a growling sound and stomped on Kakashi's foot, causing him to winch slightly before she stomped off. Leaving Kakashi alone with her brother whom seemed to be trying to think of a way to make Kakashi to disappear.

"I would get used to me being around if I were you." Kakashi said as he stared down the irate brunnette. The scarred man gave him a cold smile.

"Never gonna happen." Kakashi made a humming sound but didn't comment. He was too busy thinking. Thinking of how to proceed now that he'd made his intentions known. Thinking of what to do about her sibling. He seemed like a sharp enough male.

Surely he must know that if Kakashi couldn't be accepted by him then the gargoyle couldn't be held responsible for what he might do to the male if he got openly hostile with him. Especially if it upset Uzu.

"So how did Sauske die again?" The brunnette asked Kakashi curiously. Kakashi looked at him like he was stupid or something then said.

"I believe the story that we're sticking too is that Uzu had a craving for human flesh."

"Yes, yes, I heard that damned story. But there is no way that I can believe it. My sister isn't a killer."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure what to tell you since I don't have an opinion about this. So who was that guy, again?" Kakashi asked again for what felt like the hundredth time. He was starting to see the family resembelance.

It seemed that both siblings had a fondness for ignoring questions.

The brunnette snorted. "You say that your my baby sister's 'mate' but you don't even know about that piece of shit bastard or what he did to her. Tough luck man, looks like your not as important to my sister as you'd like to believe."

Kakashi considered what the human male had just said and made a low feral sound in the back of his throat. It _irked_ him that the human would dare to throw the fact that he knew so little about his chosen mate, in his face.

And as much as Kakashi hated it, the male had a point. "Will you tell me?" Kakashi asked curiously as the male shook his head no.

"No. I wouldn't tell anyone about that shit. And if you ask again, I'll kill you."


	14. Chapter 14

**_This story was in desperate need of updating. Sorry the chap is short but at least it's something._**

**_(****************************************************************************************************************************)_**

Kakashi stared at Uzu while she and her sibling both went over various plans to get rid of the mess he had created. His mind turning over what 'Ruka' had said to him before completely dismissing him altogether. What had he meant by, _'You don't even know about that piece of shit or what he did to her'_ anyways? Was that Ruka's way of saying that the man that he had killed had abused Uzu in some way?

Harmed her to the point where she trusted men so little that she dared not become romantically entangled with one ever again?

He wished he knew. No scratch that- He_ needed_ to know. Yet knew that asking either sibling would yield little results aside from death threats and possible attempts on his life. They didn't seem to like him at the moment, though Uzu had taken it upon herself to protect his secret at the cost of her brother's sanity.

"Look why don't we just cut the body up and put it in the bathtub and get some really dangerous chemicals to dissolve it? It would be safer than skulking about in the apartment building with a bloody rolled up carpet."

"You watch too much TV. I say we dump him over the highest balcony and when he hit's we can claim self defense or it was an accident or something if we're asked if we have seen him by the police."

Kakashi face palmed. Good god, these two siblings were insane! They had to be to keep coming up with such ridiculous plans to get rid of the body when all they had to do is ask him to wrap it up and fly it a couple of miles to the beach and dump it just a ways off shore in shark infested waters. In fact why didn't he just do that while they were distracted with making their plans.

He could get rid of the body, take a short flight to test his wings out since he hadn't been out since he had gotten hurt. Who knew, maybe if they were distracted enough he'd have enough time to stop by his clans home and check in with everyone before he left again. After all, Uzu didn't know what kind of monster he was- she just knew that he _was_ one.

Not only that but he needed to find a way to balance his duties as the leader of his clan, find a way to help those of his kind that had been taken prisoner, and court Uzu until she felt ready to admit that he was her mate. Until then, he was stuck. If he left it could only be for a short amount of time per day. Otherwise his enemies might track him down to Uzu's home and try to take her hostage or something.

And if there was one thing you absolutely did not do- it was come between a male while he was courting his mate.

Moving quietly away from the table under the pretense of needing to go to the bathroom just as an argument started to break out between Uzu and her brother, Kakashi skirted around the dining room table behind Ruka and stealthily made his way into the living room where he grabbed a rug (don't get him wrong, anyone who wasn't afraid to rip out a person's throat with their teeth wasn't scared of getting blood on them by any means) the carpet was merely to wrap up the body and soak up the blood so that there would be less of a mess to clean up later on.

Carrying the rolled up carpet over one shoulder, he then made his way over to where the body was and quickly rolled the carpet out next to the dead male and took a moment to glare at the unnamed male coldly as he thought, _I don't know what you did to my woman, you bastard. But I'll spend the rest of my life making sure that no one else like you gets near enough to lay a hand on her. _Dropping down to his knees he then slipped his arms under the body and shifted it's dead weight and lay the body out in the middle of the carpet and quickly rolled it up and snuck towards the terrace and paused at the door just long enough to unlock it then carefully, and silently slipped outside.

He'd be back soon enough, so hopefully Uzu wouldn't worry too much. Hopefully...


End file.
